monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:K. J. S./Monster High: Prosto z Chmur Rozdział 3. Waw i Sara
Monster High: Prosto z Chmur. Rozdział 3. Waw i Sara Kiedy nasza Chmurka przebudziła się o 6:42, jak wskazywały, czerwone, elektroniczne cyferki budzika, wyskoczyła z łóżka i podbiegła do okna przy toaletce. Otworzyła je, a wiatr rozwiał jej włosy. -Jak, to dobrze być kimś innym…- Westchnęła. Po paru minutach gapienia się na asfalt i szary chodnik zobaczyła, że samym środkiem ulicy idą dwie roześmiane dziewczyny, słychać było ich śmiech nawet tutaj, na 1 piętrze ceglastego domu. Obydwie miały jasne, blond włosy. Jedna z nich miała zaczerwienione oczy, a druga; przenikliwe błękitne. Ta z czerwonymi oczami miała na włosach czerwone pasemka. Obie były ubrane w długi rękaw i jeansy, szaliki, rękawiczki i czapki, choć mogło być z 17 stopni, a wiatr wcale nie był silny. Kiedy podeszły do domu Lily, zauważyły ją i krzyknęły: -Hej!? Ty jesteś Lily Gryfex? Ta, która ma wielką rodzinę? Lil zaczerwieniła się; żadna nastolatka nie przyjaźniła się z nią. -Eee… No tak, a co!?- Krzyknęła w stronę dziewczyn. -Mmm… no wiesz, Eee… mogłabyś do nas wyjść? Nie będziemy do siebie krzyczeć, okej?- Odkrzyknęła blondynka z pasemkami, która wyglądała na młodszą od drugiej. Lily zamknęła okno, ubrała się w szary płaszcz podróżny i wyszła. Schody bardzo skrzypiały i bała się czy kogoś nie obudzi. Kiedy była już przy drzwiach, zorientowała się, że są i zamknięte na dolny zamek. Szybko poszła po klucze leżące na blacie w kuchni. Gdy otworzyła już drzwi zobaczyła owe nastolatki krzyczące do niej. Ostatnio działo się wiele różnych rzeczy, może będę miała nowe kumpelki?- Pomyślała sobie w duchu. -Emm… Hej! Sorki, że się nie przedstawiłyśmy, ale no wiesz…- Zaczęła rozmowę młodsza.-Ja jestem Sara O’Banshee, a to moja koleżanka ze szkoły Wawerly de Ragon, przyjechała do Dublina na wakacje. Ja pochodzę z tond, a Waw z Słowacji. Wiem mamy dość nie typowe nazwiska- dodała kiedy zobaczyła zdziwioną minę Lily. -Aha. A mam pytanko: Skąd wy mnie u licha znacie?- Lily, była już bardzo zdziwiona, ale miała nadzieję, że ta rozmowa do czegoś dąży. -No, my znamy cię z tego supermarketu na Hill Street. Wiesz często tam chodzę i ciebie parę razy też tam widziałam, a poza tym to nasze mamy się przyjaźnią, nie wiedziałaś?- Wyrzuciła to jednym tchem owa Sara. Jednak Chmurka nie do końca była przekonana czy to prawda. -No, Emm my musimy lecieć.- Spojrzała na swoją koleżankę, pytająco, Wawerly. -Hej!- Krzyknęła Sara O’Banshee, teraz już prawie pchana przez Waw. Lily nie odpowiedziała tylko pomachała jej ręką. Wróciła do domu i spojrzała na stary zegar: 7:33. Wbiegła po schodach (Trzeszczały niemiłosiernie!), a potem do swojego pokoju. Padła na łóżko i zasnęła, śniły jej się nastolatki, które ją odwiedziły, tylko że naśmiewały się z niej i knuły niecne plany. -Śniadanie!- Zawołał ktoś z dołu. Lil, obudziła się. Według elektrycznego zegarka była teraz 8:10. Ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Wyszła na jasny korytarz, który był strasznie ciasny; dwie osoby mogłyby się przecisnąć przez niego jednocześnie. Kiedy zeszła na parter, wszyscy byli już ubrani, a ona zdała sobie w tedy sprawę z tego, że jest w piżamie (Pomarańczowa podkoszulka z ładnym Feniksem, powstającym z popiołu i nie pasujące do tego wściekle różowe spodenki w paski). -Witaj, moja droga!- Krzyknął Newton, ojciec Chmurki.- Ładna piżamka. -Ha, haa. Bardzo śmieszne, po prostu pękam ze śmiechu.-Burknęła Lil. -Tak ładnie ci, Lil!- Zawołała Hestia z rogu salonu; widać było, że kleiła coś Super Glue. -Mamo?- Zawołała jasnowłosa, kiedy Orla podeszła do stołu.- Znasz jakąś panią O’Banshee? -O Taak! Chodziłyśmy razem do Podstawówki, a potem do… -Ok, dzięks! Lily już jej nie słuchała. Wtargnęła jak wiatr do swojego pokoju i do komputera. -No otwieraj się!- Warknęła. Szybko wpisała hasło mrucząc litery pod nosem (L-U-N-A). Po paru sekundach pokazała się tapeta, którą nasza Chmurka wprost uwielbiała, choć miała ją od zarania dziejów: Zmieniające się obrazki z filmu „Coraline”. Musicie poznać listę filmów, które Lil, uważała za najlepsze: 1. Coraline 2. Harry Potter (Tu Lil wlicza wszystkie, ponieważ jest wielką fanką) 3. Brave (Merida Waleczna, choć film jeszcze nie wyszedł) 4. Alice in Wonderland (Miała na ten film szał) 5. Kroniki Spiderwick (Hmm… po prostu go lubi) Jak już widzicie oto lista najlepszych filmów na świecie, no Lil wlicza jeszcze w to „ParaNorana” egzekwo na miejscu z Brave. Ale wracając do naszej opowieści: Szybko kliknęła na ikonkę: Mozilla Firefox i pojawiła się wyszukiwarka Google, wpisała: Szyszymory '' Ukazało się parę stron, a ostatnia głosiła: ''Szyszymory: Czym są, Czym nam grożą. Kliknęła. Wyświetliła się ładna strona, w której przewodził kolor ciemno-fioletowy. Zjechała trochę w dół i zaczęła czytać: Banshee są pozostałością po rodzie elfów czy też bogów, zwanego Tuatha de Danaan. Według tradycji, niektóre rodziny irlandzkie miały związane ze sobą banshee, które mogły się ukazywać przed śmiercią członka rodziny, przepowiadając ją swoim żałosnym płaczem lub zawodzeniem. Szyszymory, obecne w irlandzkim folklorze od VIII wieku, nie są groźnymi stworzeniami, lecz ich potępieńcze jęki czynią je z pewnością przerażającymi. Najbardziej wyrazistą cechą ich wyglądu są oczy, ogniście czerwone od trwającego wieki łkania nad tymi, których kochały i za którymi tęsknią. Najczęściej przedstawia się szyszymorę jako wysoką, wymizerowaną kobietę o lejących się białych bądź po prostu jasnych włosach (które rozczesywała srebrnym grzebieniem; historia z grzebieniem jest niezwykle ciekawa. Pewna pani naukowiec, niejaka Patricia Lysaght, uważa, iż grzebień przypisano do wizerunku szyszymory przez pomyłkę, gdyż tak naprawdę jest on bowiem atrybutem syren z lokalnych podań; ja z kolei wiem, że malarze przez pomyłkę przypisali syrenom grzebień, ale o tym w innym artykule), odzianą w zieloną suknię nakrytą szarą opończą z kapturem. Bywa jednak, że szyszymora przybiera postać staruszki albo pięknej złotowłosej dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience. Irlandzkie banshee mogły także być ubrane całe na biało. Każdej Irlandzkiej rodzinie przypisana była jedna szyszymora, by służyć jej przez wieki, lecz pojawić się mogła wyłącznie wówczas, gdy któryś z członków rodziny miał umrzeć. Najsławniejszą szyszymorą z przeszłości była Aibhill (tak, proszę państwa! Aibhill!), która nawiedzała królewską rodzinę O'Brien. Według legendy stary król Brian Boru poszedł na bitwę pod Clontraf w 1014 r. wiedząc, że nigdy z niej nie wróci, ponieważ poprzedniej nocy pojawiła mu się Aibhill, która prała żołnierskie ubrania, aż woda stała się czerwona od krwi (pamiętam to, jakby to było wczoraj :”D). W późniejszych czasach mówiło się, że szyszymory zwiastują śmierć zawodzeniem i lamentowaniem (jest to tak zwany „lament banshee” prorokujący szybki zgon) pod oknem umierającego, co czasem wymagało umiejętności unoszenia się na wysokość kilku pięter. W znanej opowieści z XVII w. kobieta przebywająca w irlandzkim domostwie z wizytą tak opisuje swoje przerażenie tym, co ujrzała w środku nocy: „Odsunęłam zasłony, a w oknie, w blasku księżyca ujrzałam nachylającą się ku mnie niewiastę o ognistych włosach i bladej jak trup twarzy. Krzyknęła głośno, głosem, jakiego nigdy przedtem nie słyszałam, a potem, z westchnieniem bardziej do podmuchu wiatru niźli do oddechu podobnym, zniknęła. Jak okazało się później, owej nocy, któryś z domowników umarł”. Szyszymory mogą również trzymać się z dala, samotnie błąkając się po wzgórzach wokół domostwa lub przysiadając na murze. Czasem szyszymora w ogóle się nie pokazuje, dając poznać swą obecność jedynie przeszywającym jękiem. Zdarza się także – choć niezwykle rzadko, że kilka szyszymor może ukazać się razem, co zwiastuje śmierć kogoś znamienitego albo szanowanego. Tylko najstarsze rody, które mogą się poszczycić pochodzeniem od legendarnych bohaterów z wczesnego średniowiecza, mają swoje szyszymory. Na początku więc owe zjawy towarzyszyły wyłącznie rodzinom, których nazwiska zaczynały się od O' lub Mac, lecz po wiekach małżeństw między różnymi rodami setki innych rodzin także uzurpują sobie prawo do własnej szyszymory. Szyszymory związane z danym rodem pójdą za jego członkami, dokądkolwiek by się udali, toteż ich łkania i zawodzenie można usłyszeć w Anglii, Ameryce i wszędzie tam, gdzie osiedlili się Irlandczycy. Banshee są bardzo popularne w irlandzkich opowieściach ludowych, takich jak te autorstwa Herminie T. Kavanagh. Mają w Irlandii taki sam status istot mitycznych, jak elfy i leprechauny to rodzaj irlandzkiego elfa; z wyglądu przypomina drobnego i starego człowieczka, o wzroście przeważnie nieprzekraczającym trzech stóp (ok. 93 cm). Nosi kapelusz, skórzany fartuch roboczy, wełnianą kamizelkę, krótkie spodnie, długie pończochy i buty ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Zawsze też nosi brodę i zwykle pali fajkę – to tak na marginesie. W innych kulturach szyszymory znane są również jako Krwawa Mary Worth (ang. Bloody Mary Worth) i La Llorona (jest to łaciński duch polujący na niegrzeczne dzieci, możecie nim straszyć młodsze rodzeństwo). Oczywiście szyszymora pojawia się w twórczość pani Rowling, dokładniej mówiąc w „Więźniu Azkabanu”. W czasie lekcji z profesorem Lupinem bogin Seamusa Finnigana przybiera postać „kobiety z włosami sięgającymi podłogi i zielonkawą twarzą trupa”. Zjawa ta „otworzyła szeroko usta i wydała z siebie straszny jęk, który sprawił, że Harry’emu włosy stanęły dęba”. Z szyszymorami mamy także do czynienia m.in. w „Świecie dysku” Terry’ego Pratchetta, telewizyjnym serialu „Charmed” (gdzie przedstawione są jako demoniczne kobiety, uprzednio wiedźmy, które żywią się ludzkim bólem), w grach komputerowych takich jak Lochy i Smoki, Halo 2, Runescape, w piosence „Riding with the driver” zespołu Motorhead (album Orgasmatron wydany w 1986 roku, gdyby to kogoś interesowało). Dawno temu, gdy umierał ktoś z mieszkańców irlandzkiej wioski, kobiety śpiewały tradycyjne żałobne pieśni lub irlandzkie caoinadh (wym. ki:na:) na pogrzebie. Być może to właśnie te lamentujące niewiasty stały się pierwowzorami szyszymor… Ale tego możemy się tylko domyślać. U Słowian odpowiednikiem szyszymory była kikimora. Kikimora zamieszkiwała w domostwach. Przybierała postać niskiej, pomarszczonej kobiety o długich, siwych, rozwianych włosach. Czasem miała zamiast nóg kurze łapki. Wśród niektórych uchodziła za ducha opiekuńczego, inni wierzyli, że jest niebezpieczna i ukazuje się nocą, by szkodzić zwierzętom w gospodarstwie, niepokoić małe dzieci, dręczyć mężczyzn (za którymi nie przepadała) i plątać przędzę. Uważano, że odgłosy przędzenia kikimory zwiastują nieszczęście. Obudziwszy się w nocy i ujrzawszy dławiącą kikimorę można było obiecać jej… sera, gdyż powszechnie wiadomym było, iż zjawa ta przepada za nabiałem. Jednak niedotrzymawszy obietnicy, oszukana i okrutna kikimora była w stanie zadusić na śmierć sprytnego jegomościa. ''W legendach rosyjskich, kikimora jawi się nam jako zamieszkujący bagna i mokradła stwór, przybierający postać staruchy okutanej w chałat (czyli w luźny fartuch lub płaszcz noszony, np. w czasie pracy, dla ochrony ubrania, także zamiast właściwego ubrania bądź też płaszcz, noszony przez niektóre narody Wschodu – nie wiadomo tego dokładnie, bowiem mało kto z żyjących widział kikimorę na bagnach, co najwyżej słyszano jej zawodzący krzyk) utkany z mchów i wodorostów. Do ulubionych rozrywek rosyjskiej kikimory należało wabienie wołaniem na trzęsawisko zabłąkanych na moczarach ludzi, skąd nie ma powrotu, a następnie patrzenie na ich powolną i okrutną agonię w topieli. Kikimora często przebywała w towarzystwie swych sług, pomniejszych duchów bagiennych, do których należały błotnice, kryksy, złudnie, chmyry i karakondżały. Wszystkie one były bardzo niebezpieczne i spotkanie ich nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, aczkolwiek na pewno było to ostatnie spotkanie na tym świecie. '' Jak wiadomo sztuka chętnie czerpie z podań ludowych. I tak np. w 1910 roku rosyjski kompozytor Anatol Ladow napisał poemat symfoniczny pod tytułem „Kikimora”. Dzieło to jest symfoniczną baśnią, której temat został osnuty na wątku z Podań rosyjskiego ludu I.P. Zacharowa. Tytułowa Kikimora jest złośliwą istotą, zamieszkującą w skalistych górach u czarownika. W pierwszej części utworu (Adagio), cały dzień, aż do zmierzchu, maleńką Kikimorę, kołyszącą się w kryształowej kołysce, kot czarownika zabawia opowieściami o zamorskich krajach. W drugiej części (Presto – jeszcze trudniejsze słowo ;)), Kikimora ma siedem lat. Stuka, świszczy, hałasuje od rana do wieczora. Kiedy dorasta, siedząc z symbolicznym wrzecionem, przędzie zło przeciw całej ludzkości… ''Powyższy artykuł powstał głównie na podstawie: '' „Księga wiedzy czarodziejskiej. Przewodnik po zaczarowanym świecie Harry’ego Pottera”, Dom Wydawniczy REBIS, Poznań 2003 „TEZAURUS Harry Potter”, wydawca: W. Cejrowski Ltd., Warszawa 2004 oraz artykułów prasowych i informacji znalezionych w Internecie Aibhill Dreamstoher 5.07.2005, 19:08 -O matko. O matko, o matko. –Zaczęła się uspokajać.- Czyli żyją Szyszymory! Czytałam o nich książki, a później piszą, że to bzdury. Wcale nie, to nie bzdury. Ale.- Zamarł jej głos- Jeśli to po prostu czysty przypadek? Jeśli ona jest zwykłym człowiekiem.K> Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:K. J. S. Kategoria:Nasze własne historie